The Meanest Girl He Ever Met
by renandli
Summary: Neville finally gets some credit for being a nice guy after he gets his heart broken by a friend. Rated M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

He was a lanky young man, not stellar in the looks department but growing into what he was given.  
Confidence had risen from leadership foisted upon him in the last few years, Neville Longbottom, tangental hero in the final battle against Voldemort, was three months away from ending his time at Hogwarts and jumping into full-on adult life. He had spent some time in these past few months wondering what he would do after leaving this home away from home, but the majority of his time was taken up with figuring out what went wrong between he and Luna.

It seemed so perfect, right after the battle he and Luna had been inseperable spider monkeys,  
making out until their faces hurt. Although she cock-blocked him every time he tried to go further, Neville was happy enough wacking off. He had a great imagination.

But after a few comparably chaste months, Luna came to him, ripped out his heart, gnawed on it a bit, dropped it in dirt, kicked it around and then gave it to the thestrals for lunch.

That is...she broke up with him...so she can fuck Dean Thomas. Yup, she said that.

Beautiful, sweet, batty Luna brutally came right out with it. She and Dean had been hooking up since after the battle, and she 'didn't want to lie' to Neville any more, adding that she refused to fuck Neville because she rode Dean so hard her pussy couldn't take anymore.

At this point Neville blacked out.

When he woke in the hospital wing, the rumor was that he had burst into Charms class and launched himself at Dean, Flitwick had to levitate both of them and take Dean's wand to end the fight. Neville brought his fists to a wand fight so had received the worst of it. Letting his sterile surroundings soothe him, Neville took stock of the situation; no girlfiend, actually had lost 'his girl' to to the asshat who she had been fucking the entire time, and them lost a fight to that self same shithead. In front of almost everyone he knew.

Six months left to go in the year, and Neville had reclaimed his title of King Loser. 


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Pomfrey was nice enough to let Neville stay in the hospital wing until Monday, he blatantly took advantage of this until 3 minutes before Herbology so he could run his ass off to arrive just in time. The Hufflepuffs were gracious enough to whisper about Neville when he entired the greenhouse, his own house mates...not so much. Neville shut his ears and dug into the dragon manure, by the end of class no one had jinxed or beat him into the ground. Sucess.

Walking back to the castle Dean caught up with Neville.

"Hey Nev, gotta talk for a sec." Dean looked pensive and something else, scared maybe.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry man, I lost my head-"

"No, not your fault, I should have let you know. Luna...Well I love her man, I should have come to you myself. Sorry about that bat bogey hex, you caught me off gaurd, you face looks all right though."

"Yeah, Pomfrey fixed it...Don't worry about this." Neville motioned between himself and Dean. "Your a good guy, I'll get my head out of my ass eventually. I might punch you on occassion, fair warning."

"Fair warning." Dean smiled and pulled Neville into a bear hug. "I'll treat her good."

Neville punched him in the lower back. "Make sure you do." 


	3. Chapter 3

Neville lined up against one side of the wall outside of Potions. Giggling off to his right interupted his depressed musing. Pansy Parkinson and her gaggle of hangers on, her laugh ripped right through his brain. Neville stared at Pansy and imagined her with a gag in her mouth, which caused a curious tightening in his pants. Weird, Neville didn't think he was into THAT.

Pansy caught him staring "Take a picture Longbottom, it'll last longer," she shrieked with her backup chorus.  
Neville didn't stop staring so Pansy continued, "What are you looking at, or did your face just get hexed that way?"

"I was just...I like your hair. You do something different?"

That stopped her laughter. Scowling, she turned to her friend for a hair check. "Nothings wrong with my hair, what are you talking about?" Pansy finger combed her hair to make sure.

"Nothings wrong with it, it looks nice." Neville swallowed and took the three steps that separted them. "Except." Neville took a few strands that were on the wrong side of her part and moved them. He put his hand on the wall behind her and leaned into her ear so no one else would hear "There, all back in order," Neville lingered and breathed in, Pansy smelt like peppery vanilla. "More like a carnation than a pansy." He pushed off the wall and went back to the other side of the hallway, still looking at her but breathing hard. His brain trying to cope his new apparent insanity.

Pansy was red faced and breathng through her mouth, with a shocked look on her face she reached up to touch her ear.  
The door to the classroom opened before she collected herself for a retort but Pansy made sure that she was directly in front of Neville as they filled into the room. She stopped short and Neville ran into her, Pansy snaked her hand around quickly grabbed his crotch and squeezed it once.

Freezing in shock, Neville gasped while Pansy released and went calmly to her usual desk.

"Yo, Nev, you're blocking the aisle." Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder and pushed him toward his desk. Neville looked over at Pansy, who looked back over her shoulder revealing nothing with her face.

Snape brought the class to order, Neville got another F for the day, but he had other things on his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

For the next 3 days, Neville was very aware of Pansy's presence. In the Great Hall he didn't have to look around to find her, he radared in once he crossed the theshold of the room. Classes or in the hallway, he just knew when she was around. She was not showing similar signs, always surrounded by her friends and ignoring him. His thoughts regularly strayed to her, he hadn't noticed before that she gained a few pounds and lost the sharp angles that had always made her look angry. Laying in bed at night he created a new fantasy that involved a brunette rather than a blonde.

Thursday afternoon he got to experience more than his fantasy.

Neville just left the library where he had been working on an essay for Snape to make up for the last few days of class.  
He passed by an open door and heard someone sobbing, Neville stuck his head in the room and saw Pansy sitting near the back of the classroom, her shoulders were shaking and she had her head in her hands.  
Against hs better judgement Neville moved toward her, "Pansy," he said softly "are you alright?" Pansy started at the sound of his voice and quickly pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her face. She stared at him as he walked closer, "I heard you...is there something I can do? I can leave you alone if you'd rather" Neville made like to leave the room.

"Yes, there is something you can do. Imobulous!" With a flick of her wand, Neville felt like he was walking through mud for a few seconds before he fell sideways across some desks. Another flick and the door slammed shut, Neville heard the lock hit home, and the familiar muffling sensation of a silencing charm.

Pansy was next to him, Neville could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks and her makeup was smeared. With cold fingertips Pansy rolled Neville onto his back. She looked down at his tense face, lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I need someone to play with and you should do just the trick. Just relax."

Those cold fingertips traced the outside of his other ear, while Pansy licked and bit the earlobe she whispered into. Neville tried in vain to hide the panic and fear that were causing his heart to do somersaults, but couldn't move his body and there was little he could do. He tried talking but Pansy pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. She traced the outside of his lips with the same finger and coaxed his lips apart. His starting sucking on the fingertip, drawing more of the finger in, massaging it with his tongue. Neville closed his eyes, quickly opened them and moaned when Pansy removed her finger. The wet digit ran down his neck and the top button of his shirt, Pansy blowing on the trail. Leaving her hand on his collar bone Pansy moved to stradle his chest, flashing a glimpse of pink lace from under her skirt.

From above she leaned over and kissed him hard, smashing her lips against his, she pulled back when he opened his mouth to her. She waited hovering an inch above him. The peppery vanilla scent of her body wrapped around him. Once Neville closed his lips, she was back on him. Full lip to lip contact, playful nips to his lips and nose. She kissed his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and releasing it with a small popping sound. Pansy made light growling noises in the back of her throat while she kissed him.

Still stradling his body Pansy sat up and looked at Neville, she reached out and tapped her fingers on his chest, he had trouble meeting her gaze. When she spoke, his eyes found her face.  
"Will you do something for me?" she asked with big eyes and a serious look.  
"I'm not going anywhere," replied Neville trying to move his arms again "literally." "Oh. Here." Regaining the use of his body Neville propped himself up on his elbows, "What do you want me to do, Pansy?"  
Biting her lower lip, "Will you have a Verita-Pop, I want to ask you some questions."

Verita-Pop was a new candy the Weasleys had developed, one sucker would provide 3 minutes of truth serum, a tricky situation in the best possible circumstances. They have the useful side effect of making a person talkative.  
Students lately had been putting them in friends' pumpkin juice and waiting for chaos to ensue. Cat fights and breakups were common at breakfast.

Neville looked at her plump thighs, felt the pain in his aroused member and knew he would do anything to get to go further.

Laying back down, Neville moved both hands to just above her knees. Squeezing lightly, he said, "I'll eat the candy if you do too. I'll go first." 


	5. Chapter 5

A lemon Verita-Pop later, Pansy was braiding her hair absent mindedly, waiting for the effects to take hold. Neville was carefully inching his hands up her legs, grazing the skirt's hem when Pansy started the questions.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"More now than last year, the couple pounds you packed on help a lot. You're not fat, but it makes me want to grab every part of you I can reach. Your voice kinda rips through my brain." Vertia-Pops do not add to your tact. "Top 35 girls in the school, easy. Top ten if you didn't talk and I don't think about you being mean to me for 7 years."

"Am I sexy?"  
"Unfair question, your pussy is leaking onto my stomach and my cock is about to explode. Yes, extremely sexy"

"Would you walk around school holding my hand?"  
"if we were dating, fuck yeah. You're in the top 35 lady. As long as you don't scratch my eyes out, I would kiss you right in front of everyone. Hell, I would fuck you in the Great Hall. If you were mute, I would yell that you're a sexy beast from the top of the astronomy tower. You'd be the perfect girl, other than the whole talking bit."

"Then this has to be conflicting for you. You could over power me and leave. Why are you still here?"  
"Most of me wants to run screaming from the room, the rest of me wants to take advantage of it."

"What do you want to do to me?"  
Looking into her bright blue eyes, "I want to rip your knickers off, get my cock inside you and have you ride me until morning.  
I want to suck on your clit until you explode on my face, I want to fuck you in a vat of chocolate and lick you clean. Spank your arse red. Finger fuck you during Potions class. I want to stare at you naked for hours. Run my tongue along your inner thigh and bite your chub rub. pinch your nipples and leave hickeys all along your neck. I don't know the terms for the rest, but I'll negotiate for it if we go further."

"What if i don't want to fuck you?"  
"I won't force you, but you should know you're my #1 in the spank bank, so I'll still be having sex with you, I would hate for you to miss it. Every night and then again first thing in the morning. Usually after Potions, just to take the edge off."

"You wank off twice a day?"  
"At least, more when I'm at home, I'm a do-it-yourselfer. That answer was a freebie, the potion just wore off. Merlin's beard that was embarrassing, I don't even talk like that around the guys."

"Probably a good thing, they would look at you funny. Your turn, better make it good." Pansy started sucking on a strawberry Verita-Pop. 


	6. Chapter 6

First things first, Neville grabbed Pansy's hips and lifted her off him and sat up. He found it eased the pain in his crotch and cleared his brain. Neville grabbed a Verita-Pop as well, he would need the bolster to ask the questions that were coming to mind. It would be a careful balance of wanting information and maintaining the desire to fuck her.

"Are you pissed that I hate your voice?"  
"I'm hardly surprised, i've been a major bitch to you, I'd fall over if you thought it was siren song."

"Why were you crying when I came in?"  
"I walked in on Draco fucking Hermione Granger. He didn't even slow down as he screamed at me, I froze in the door while he called me every name in the book. Granger smiled and cooed the entire time. I'm going to punch her the next time I see her just for that.  
Draco pulled out and slammed the door in my face when I didn't leave. I ran after that and this was the first empty room I found."  
"Granger? Shit, you know that Draco is a complete asshat and you deserve better, right?"  
"I'm starting to think I deserve a lot more. Draco is an utter asshat, I put up with his shit for too long, he used me for a cum bucket, hitting me. When I found out he was coming back for the year, I decided I would make him not want me anymore. He likes skinny bitches so I gained weight, he hates perfum so I doused myself. i must have gotten fat and smelly enough.  
FYI, Draco only does anal so Granger is in for a surprise, I might have to get her a gift for saving me."

"So is this some kind of revenge thing?"  
"Not really, I just think it would be great to have sex with someone nice."

"you think I'm nice?"  
"I'm a bitch not blind. Even when I was torturing you, you never took a low blow. Being responsible for all those people during the war, I took the easy way. I admit it. I thought Voldemort would win and I was wrong. You haven't been shitty like other people around here. Its been hard for the Slytherin students. No one but trusts us.

"Can I trust you?  
"Yes, just treat me well. Draco hurt me and I'm not going to let that happen again. Be sweet to me and I won't have to knife you, you can trust that. Look, I've seen the light and am working on being nicer. In 6 months I get to leave, I can reinvent myself.  
I'm not saying we can't breakup if we just can't stand eachother, just let me know before you hookup with someone else. Bottom line, I might lie a bit but not to hurt you. Just drug me with Verita-Pops if it gets out of control. Time for one last question."

"If somone else had found you would you being doing this to him? or her?"  
"Nope your the only winner. I probably would have hexed anyone else. Or screamed. You've been in my spank bank too, and I think we should start working on those thoughts together. And I know you've been thinking about me. Clearly. Also you were the only person to notice that I've been wearing carnation oil, its flowery with an edge."

"Just like you."  
Pansy scooted forward until their knees met. The room was getting dark. Neville swallowed, "I can be nice to you, Pansy. And I seem to remember you saying you want to have sex with someone nice."  
Pansy laughed, "I don't know if we're going to get that far today." Neville shrugged, "I'll have you all to myself in my cold, lonely bed tonight. I can consol myself once or twice. Keep that in mind. Can you show me your bra before we go get dinner?"  
Rolling her eyes, "I'm not ready to have you fuck me in the middle of the Great Hall, but we can sit at the Ravenclaw table together. Get an eyeful." Pansy undid her shirt and flashed a neon pink lace bra. 


	7. Chapter 7

They both paused on the treshold of the Great Hall, Pansy grabbed Neville's hand and took a steadying breath. "This might monumentally suck, lets party." Neville quickly raised her hand up and kissed the back of it. Smiling he lead her into the boisterous room. As the couple walked between the tables to the far end of the Ravenclaw table, the room became noticably quieter.

Loud whispers erupted as they sat side-by-side near the professor's dias. "She Imperiod him, I bet you 5 sickles!" "You're joking! If anyone is Imperiod its her!" "I knew he was a chubby chaser..." "Malfoy's going to be pissed! Oh shit he's coming!"

Draco, accompanied by a dazed Hermione, hissed into Pansy's ear, "You've really hit rock bottom slut!" Draco palmed the back of her head and would have slammed her face into the table but Neville rammed his elbow in Malfoy's stomach and then took a swing at his face. When Neville connected, he growled, "Go play in traffic, ass pirate." turning to Hermione he added, "Stay away from us." Hermione flinched, then moved to collect Malfoy.

Neville settled back on the bench and glanced nervously up at the head table. The adults were pointedly ignoring the exchange. "Go play in traffic? That's different, you sound like a Muggle. We need to work on your dueling skills, what's the use of being a wizard if you just punch people?"

"My wand is usually in my pocket, my fists are always at hand." he grabbed a pot pie and poured pumpkin juice for both of them.

Pansy leaned over and kissed his cheek. They ate in silence for awhile, not sure what to talk about with an ex-non-friend turned makeout buddy. Pansy broke first, "I know you are good at Herbology any other interests?"

"Quidditch is awesome, I root for the Harpies, but any Quidditch is good Quidditch. When I'm at home I play football with the kids in town, its a Muggle sport played on the ground. I'm not great, but its fun. There's a bog near my house and I built a tree house in the middle of it. Its a good staging point for my plant gathering. Its beautiful out there. You could visit and I'd take you out there, just have to avoid leeches." His face lit up while talking about his home, making Pansy smile.

"Umm not sure about that, I'm not much for outdoorsy fun. I really hadn't peg you for it either, your so pale."  
"Well, outdoors is where all the plants are...and plants are what I do." He laughed and took a gulp of juice. "I going to go to university next year, after that I could go into research, plant development or even teach. I could come back here or go abroad, see the world or something."

A shadow fell across his plate, looking up, Neville saw the imposing figure of Millicent Baulstode looming above him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Millicent glared at Pansy, "Oh my god! What are you doing with him!" she leaned in before she added, "You finally leave that little weasel and you run to the next random cock you find! You are such a mega-bitch!" Rather than looking mad,  
Millicent seemed to be seconds from crying, which terrified Neville more.

"Millie, sit down and stop making a scene," Pansy snapped. To lessen the sting, Pansy smiled and reached her hand across the table welcoming, "Have dinner with us, we haven't talked for awhile." To Neville's amazement Millicent dropped onto the bench across from them with a grunt. Pansy patting her hand, Millicent visably calmed down and reached for some food.

Pansy turned to Neville, "You know Millie, right?"

"If you count being punched by someone 'knowing them', then sure. Wotcher Millie."

Pansy nudged him so Neville worked on eating his dinner trying to look disinterested in the girls' discussion.

Turning again to Millie, Pansy said, "I know it seems weird but Neville and I are just trying something different." Pansy slid under the table and popped up on the otherside. Pansy fiercly hugged the Slytherin girl, "Millie, you're still my best friend, I'm just selfish. I want my best friend and a boyfriend. Nev and I may not last but we've known each other since we were 5, please don't leave me or be mad. I don't know what I'd do."

Millie hung her head, mumbling "I'll never stop being your friend, Pansy. Never." Raising her head, and looking a lot happier, she directed herself to Neville. "If Pansy says you're okay, fine. She could have choosen worse to replace Malfoy, but if you hurt her,  
cheat or anything else I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Millie placed a quick peck on Pansy's cheek and left the room.

"One, I'm not replacing Malfoy, he's a cocknostril and I don't appreciate the comparisson. Two, as my trackrecord attests, girls cheat on me not the other way around. Three, are you two scissor sisters or something? I'm getting a weird vibe, here." Neville pushed Pansy's plate across the table so he could look her in the face while she answered.

Pansy looked after the girl who had just went through the door, calculating, before she answered, "Millie has helped me out a few times...sexually. My needs were not being seen to, and when I told her, Millie got me off. I was pretty surprised, I hadn't given much thought to the fact she never dated, or seemed to want to date. I think she's in love with me." Pansy looked shocked at this last admittance, and pleaded "That is not for repeating, Nev. Millie would die if she knew I told you that!"

"She won't hear it from me. Do I have to, do you want a threesome or something? I think I would have a heart attack if I found myself in a threesome with Millicent Baulstode. Its making me a bit sick already..." He pushed his plate away and looked very green.

"Don't flatter yourself, like she would ever let you touch her. Just because I've let her go down on me doesn't make me gay or bi, its just getting off. I needed help and she is my best friend. You don't have to like her, just be cordial and don't say anything.  
We also shouldn't be too squishy when she's around. I'll start looking for a diversion for her, do you know any girls who swing the other way?"

"You do know that she's beat me up a few times, right? Why should I help her get her clit licked?"

"Because if Millie is happy, I'll have the time to make you happy. Otherwise, you will always have to wonder if I am doing a side-by-side comparison of your tongue acrobatics."

Neville and Pansy held eachother's gaze in a sexual struggle, Neville decided to help his cock out, "Susan Bone's a pretty serious lipstick lesbian, if Millie likes you, she might love Suzy." 


	9. Chapter 9

I gave into the smut and doublerd my word count. At this point I would like to mention, I don't own these characters. I just use them for naughty ends.

I allude to some fun smut, if any expands on the Creevy's or the SF/CC/HP bit, it would be a hoot to read. Any reveiws are welcome.

Neville and Pansy created their own bubble over the next few days. They ate every meal together and studied in the library, ending each day with a makeout session in whatever classroom they came across. Pansy was keeping everything strictly above the waist, but Neville was used to it.

They were sucking face in the Charms classroom when Pansy broke out of the clinch. "There's a big party in Hufflepuff on Saturday,  
have you heard?"

"Yeah, a big orgy sounds like, seems everyone is going." Neville ran his fingernails lightly down her back, causing her to squirm and giggle.  
"You wanna go? The Creevy brothers are setting up a blindfold room."

"I think we can find something as interesting to do...just us. The party's going to leave a whole lot of empty rooms available in this big old castle."

"Oh yeah? And what does that evil little mind of yours think we should do in those rooms that's better then playing pin the tail on the donkey with dicks and pussy?"

Pansy draped her body along his, "You've been a very good boy and I think you deserve a reward. And if your with me, you better not ever go in that room."

Neville brought his mouth down to hers, snaking his tongue in past her moist lips. Biting her bottom lip then pulling back he laughed and said, "Those parties usually last until dawn, do you think that'll be enough time to thank me properly?"

"You bring the firewhiskey and I'll wear something pretty."

Neville could barely get the door to his dorm open, Pansy had opened his shirt and was licking his throat with vigor. She had met him outside the portrait hole wearing a slinky, blue halter dress and black high heeled boots. Fighting against the tide of people going to the party, he brought her to the common room couches to wait for the dorms to clear out. Pansy started drinking the Firewhiskey Neville had gotten from Aberforth. When the coast was clear, Pansy launched herself at his lips and he lead her to his room. On the second landing, Neville crushed Pansy against the wall and ran his hands down her body, grabbing her ass in two large handfuls grinding himself against her hip. Pansy broke away and ran up the stairs, he met her at the door, she yanked his face down by the collar and latched on while he worked the doorknob.

Stumbling into the room, Pansy looked around,"Oooo five beds to choose from, you wanna have sex on Harry Potter's bed? It could be fun, you can be Cho and I'll be Harry." giggling she flung herself on the nearest bed, which happened to be Dean's.

"We could, but who would be Seamus?"

"What? You gotta tell me!"

"The 3 of them are together, don't ask me how it works, I'm not going to think about it." He joined her on the bed and snuggled into her neck.

"Argh." Neville got his feet back on the floor, wrapping Pansy's legs around his waist he lifted her up and carried her to his bed.  
"You're a comfortable armful, sexy."

"That's just a nice way of saying I'm fat." Pansy slapped his arm and demanded, "Tell me, its the best peice of gossip I never heard."

Tickling her side he said, "From what I can tell Harry's in the middle with Seamus an obvious bottom, and Cho's calling the shots. I walked in on a romp, 3 naked Cho Changs twisting around each other, boobs and hair everywhere, but Harry and Seamus' voices added in.  
Had nightmares for a week. Harry has a serious problem with Polyjuice potion, I've also seen 3 Harry Potters running around starkers. That kid got smacked something fierce by the ugly stick."

Pansy laughed herself out of his arms and bounced when she hit the mattress. He let her enjoy herself and went to add wood to the dorm fire. He found the firewhiskey and took a slug. He heard a giggle behind him. "Neville, do you want me to keep the boots on?" Getting up, she crossed her arms in front of her and pulled her blue dress off over her head, the dress got hung up on her hair but she pulled free. Pansy slinked over to him and grabbed the bottle. Taking a drink she watched Neville devouring her with his eyes. She cocked her hip out and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. The fire made glowing shadows flicker across her chest and legs.  
Her pants were cherry red and the boots were still on. Neville eventually gasped, "Keep the boots."

"That's what I thought too, get on the bed. I'll be right there." Neville went to the bed, still dressed and laid on his back. Pansy twirled around the room and was humming to herself. "Don't you just love being buzzed?" She laughed and made her way tipsily back to him. In her hand was her wand which she waved and Neville's arms raised above his head.

He stuggled against the spell, Pansy kissed him while she mounted his torso. "You, Mr Longbottom, have too many clothes on, its hardly fair to me. I'm all...naked. Lets see if we can even things up a bit." With vicious smile she reached out with hands to finish unbottoning his shirt, pushing her breasts together and giving Neville a great view.

As she moved down the shirt Pansy wiggled her way further down Neville's long body. He blushed when her ass began rubbing against his erection. Pansy pretended not to notice his discomfort but it brought another smile to her pouty lips. She rocked her hips more vigorously as she slowly released the last few buttons. She then moved so she could work on his belt which brought her directly on top of his chubby. Unhooking the belt she ground down on the front of his trousers. She closed her eyes, and licked her lips, excited to feel the reaction she got from the man below her. Pulling the belt free, she flung it across the room, raised her arms above her head and began bouncing the bed. Through her panties Pansy spread her folds and lined up so the zipperpull on his trouserhit her clit. It felt great. She bit her hand, moaning her again, she was getting close to cumming already.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Neville blurted out as a sticky pool filled his trousers. Her weight ontop of him, the friction and seeing her obviously enjoying herself was just too much for his cock to hold back. He found her spell had been lifted when he was able to raise his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. "I never had a girl do that to me before and I couldn't hold it any more."

"Shit!" His outburst broke her concentration, Pansy could feel the orgasm receeding. Breathing hard she hid her frustration, "We'll just try something different. We have all night."

While wallowing in shame, Pansy magiced Neville's clothes away, leaving both in just their underpants. She was extremely pretty, not just because she was naked and ontop of him. Her skin was pink and smooth, her straight hair had curled in places because of the heat and sweat. She had a naughty gleam in her eye.

Pansy grabbed one hand and then the other, placing them on her chest, "Instead of hiding your face, I would rather you play with my tits. And while you do that we can think about how you're going to make it up to me."

Pansy was on his stomach again, guiding his hands around the soft mounds. She left his hands plucking at her hard nipples so she could reach up to get her hair out of her face. Her breasts were small, high with nipples like diamonds. With his new freedom, Neville darted up and bit her left nip, Pansy moaned and grabbed the back of his head. Wanting to prove himself, Neville became agressive.  
He flicked his tongue around in a circle barely touching skin, teasing with moist hot breath as he moved to the other side. He nibbled his way up to her collar bone, which made her hiss with pleasure, she brought his face up and kissed him, their salt mixing together, he got her tongue and sucked it into his mouth treating it like the finger that got this whole thing going so many days ago. Pansy gasped with pleasure. Neville released her and Pansy arched her back, giving him access to her neck and the hollow of her throat. She dug her nails into his hair when he gave her a lasting love bite on the under side of her breast. Then he did it again to her other one. She bucked her body smashing into his face. He back off for a second then swooped in, finding out he could fit her entire tit in his mouth. He sucked, pursing his lips against her flesh, flicking his tongue across the nipple in his mouth. The benefits of small titties.

His hands went down to her waist, he reached around Pansy until meeting the glimmer of sweat that ran down her back. Hesitating before moving again, his fingers met with the top edge of her lace pants, He put one finger of each hand under the fabric and ran them across her back. He moved his other fingers under, roaming to cover the lucious curve of her ass.

His right hand came round to the front and Pansy caught it.

"I guess you're ready to pay me back for earlier." She growled.

He smiled, "I thought I was already."

"Nope, I have plans for you. But for now..." She pushed him away and leaned back, she shimmied her panties off and spread her legs wide for Neville to see. His cock got hard just seeing her pussy for the first time. She walked her fingers down her body until they reached the moist pink folds, using her index and ring fingers she spread them open and used her middle finger to tap her clit. Both were breathing heavy as that middle finger moved up and down in rhythm. Neville was moving his hand in order to get a peice of the action when Pansy whispered, "Imobilus."

"Shit! Really Pansy! What the fuck!" Neville again found himself a voyeur to Pansy's masterbation.

"You're paying the forfeit from earlier. I want to get off and I want you to watch."

Pansy moved her ring finger inside and picked up the pace. Moving up and down, in circles, back and forth. Her free hand grabbed her tit and squeezed then trailed her fingers over the bites Neville had given her earlier. Her body started jerking involuntrily and she buried her hand in her hair, pulling roughly. Slowing down the pace, she tried to ride the wave as long as possible. Biting her lip, not wanting to scream, knowing that the scream would end the euphoria. She moved her fingers off her clit and pushed them into her center, one finger then another. Pansy flicked her thumb across her clit and her fingers pressed deeper.

Pansy shifted her weight and brought her booted foot up by Neville's head, giving depper access for her hand. Neville turned his head and licked the boot, it was the only part of Pansy he could get to. Seeing his desire through slit eyes, pushed her over the edge. Pulling her hair again she moaned his name and her body wickered like a horse. She removed her hand and with glassy eyes offered the juice covered fingers to Neville's yearning mouth.

Getting her fingers he sucked her essense, replaying the scene in his head, quickly subplanting all the scenerios he had thought up himself. Pansy's tongue began tickling his nipples lazily, relishing the waves pulsing through her. She stopped her spell and closed her eyes.

Neville relingushed her fingers he let his trace her spine and tangle her hair. The Firewhiskey was in his hand and he chugged again before offering to Pansy. Not opening her eyes, she drank and giggled, "I can't feel my lips." she smushed them against his chest, then his lips. "Lets see what else I can do with them." She turned herself to the foot of the bed, grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. She started at the base of the shaft and dragged her lips up to the tip. Pansy moved to the side, giving a good view of her work to the boy. Neville relaxed his initial tension at her touch and proped up on his elbow, running his hand on her ass. She started swaying her ass back and forth, she opened her mouth swallowing his member halfway, pausing then ensnaring the rest. Her head bobbed up and down, stretching his muscle to its full size. She brought herself to the tip, swiveling her tongue, lapping up the precum.

Neville threw his head back, the nubby and slick sides of her tongue driving him close to release. He needed something to do or he would blow his wad in seconds. He spanked Pansy's ass, his body bucked up into her mouth. Pansy smiled around his cock, dived deeper, humming in the back of her throat. The vibrations made him explode. His hips pumped up, she rode the pumps sucking the salty cum up, swallowing every drop she could get. When he finally hung limp, Pansy licked his length with her broad tongue. She fingered his sack, squeezing, trying to raise the beast again.

"I hope your not done for the night, we still have hours before I let you out of this bed." She kissed his lower belly, ran her hands down his legs and flipped her hair so it tickeled his pecker, all the time giggling from the alcohol.

Neville fell back on the bed and enjoyed the grazing motions below his belt. He looked up saw Pansy's ass still in the air. He spanked her once, thenhe caught her inner thigh and the heel of her boot in his hands. He dragged Pansy, who gave a surprised gasp, so her knees were on either side of his chest and her pussy in his face. He ran his hands up the back of her boots, thighs, beautiful ass and down her back util he got to her arms. He gripped her forearms and pulled until they were between their bodies. Her breasts were pressed against his waist with her face on his pelvic bone.

"What are you doing," Pansy moved to bring her arms free but Neville locked her in place by wrapping his arm over her back. "If you want to 69 you need to loosen up, I can't reach your interesting bits." Neville responded by licking the length of her slit and tightening his hold. Pansy shreiked and bit into his skin.

Starting just above the boot, Neville ran his tongue slowly up her thigh, holding her chub rub between his teeth he shook his head, then scraped his teeth off her thigh. Neville rubbed the wet hair in front of him with his palm. With each stroke he pressed harder, opening the folds, enjoying the slick pinkness, embedding the her musky scent into his skin. He couldn't see her face, only feel her breathing: quick intakes, slow exhales. Her body tense and slack in turns.

He pressed one finger into her center, feeling the tensing muscles made him push further. His groan was echoed further down his body. Removing the finger, he dabbled the gooey liquid on the back of her thigh like sexy fingerpaint, he then licked it off. He repeated the process, going faster in and out. Pansy starting licking his skin, straining to get to his cock, growling in frustration that she couldn't.

"Uh, oh, I found something you like." Neville teased, he pulled his finger out, and slapped her ass.

"Damn it Nev, get back in there! I want you in my hole now!"

"When I get around to it," he traced the edge, stroking the shiny shoot but didn't enter. Pansy screamed in frustration, she tried kicking out. Neville pinned her legs with his arms. Above the yowling,"Stop fighting, you already have me right were you want me." he pressed his thumb on her clit and wiggled the trobing nub. A flood erupted from her body, his face was splashed and the rest covered his shoulders, some pooling in the hollow of his throat.

Neville laughed, "I have a happy girl again don't I?" wiping his face he watched her walls convulse with pleasure. As the last wave passed through her, Pansy's knees buckled dropping her pussy on his face. Neville happily lapped up his handy work working his tongue overtime.

Thinking through his next move and giving Pansy a minute to recover, he put the fingers of his hand in his mouth getting them dripping. He started a finger at her clit and slid down into her center, a second joined, stretching the tightness. He heard Pansy gurgle with pleasure and he risked a third. Breath hissed pass her teeth but she didn't complain. He curled his fingers slightly searhing for the sweet spot. He had to release Pansy so he could place his palm on her ass pressing her belly to his chest. The added pressure would make it easier to find her g-spot.

"Let me now when I hit gold," he grunted as his fingers explored deeper, left and right. It took a few minutes but her body suddenly cramped, her opening locked down on his hand and he could see the muscles in her back legs and ass seize up. Pansy's head snapped back, eye's rolling she began gulping air but unable to vocalize. Neville pumped his hand, pressing down with his fingers, as fast as he could, her body rocking back to meet him. Learning from earlier, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair pulling back firmly.

"Oh shit!" Pansy came against his hand. He let go of her hair and reveled in her twitchy orgasm. She was still quivering when he lifted and rolled her off of him. He was tired and very sticky but happy. He looked down his body surveying the bruises and bites. He looked to Pansy since his cock was ready for another round.

Pansy had brought her legs up to her chest, slipped a hand between her thighs and had one on her chest.

Concerned, "Did I hurt you?" he looked at her face for signs of pain.

"No." she stared at the ceiling and rocked a bit, "That's never happened and I'm holding on...its like little explosions." she whispered in wonder.

Something changed between them, then and there. Neville became shy, wanting to be gentle after he had pinned her down and forced the situation.  
Neville laid next to her, let his fingers trace the veins he could see on her pale skin, then added soft kisses down her arm and side. It dawned on him that Pansy had never had someone want to make her feel good during sex. He, the King Loser, had. He had just given the big O to the meanest girl he had ever met. Between the alcohol and that realization Neville got very dizzy and laid his head down.

Pansy touched his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts.

Her brown eyes boored through him, she shifted herself so she could open her legs, and beconned him over. He moved to kneel in front of her on the mattress. Leaning forward, he guided his member into her . Once the tip was inside, Neville hesitated. He looked into Pansy's eyes asking for permission. She sucked her upper lip and nodded. He pushed in slowly, looking for resistance on her side. To keep some of his weight off her he propped himself with his arms. Pansy stretched up to kiss him, he could taste a mixture of fluids on her tongue, each making him harder and want her more. He kept the pace slow thinking it would be more comfortable for her. He was surprised when her impatient hands snaked down to cup his ass, pulling him toward her. Taking the cue, Neville hitched her leg over his hip. His motions caused her tits to bounce in time with the thrusts. Nipples dancing, Pansy stretched her arms over her head, grabbing the footboard. She wrapped her other leg around his waist. Her hips tilted up, giving Neville more leverage, his cock burrowed in to the base.

"I'm coming, Nev." she raked her nails on his shoulder then pulled him close by the back of the neck so she could lick his face. Her hungry tongue covered his cheeks and lips then a shuddering moan made her go limp. The juicy swamp between their bodies was expanded when Neville came seconds later.

"I think that might be it." He groaned as he collapsed at Pansy's side. He moved his hand to rest on her stomach glancing over, she was fast asleep. Neville sat up slowly, grabbed his pillows, lifting Pansy to place one under her. He closed the draperies on the bed and cast a locking spell before giving in to exhaustion.


End file.
